LOTM: Decimation S5 P13/Transcript
(Zulu and Foxtrot are seen walking down a busy street in the kingdom as they both look around) Zulu: Wow! Isn't this place amazing Fox? Foxtrot: It sure is something. (Zulu notices how close Foxtrot is standing next to him) Zulu: Is something wrong? Foxtrot: These people scare me... Zulu: Huh? Foxtrot: There's just so many, and after being in that cell I- Zulu: Fox, bro no one is going to hurt you. Have I let anything happen to you today? Foxtrot:....No. Zulu: Exactly. Now come on, I think there's a little restaurant up ahead somewhere. Foxtrot: Oh. Cool. (The two decide to go up to the restaurant. Suddenly they hear the sounds of yelling from inside) Foxtrot and Zulu: Huh? (Rottytops is seen coming out, dodging weapons or objects being thrown at her) Rottytops: OKAY OKAY I GET THE MESSAGE!!! SHEESH! (Rottytops then wipes herself off before she sees Zulu and Foxtrot) Rottytops: Oh, hey there guys! Zulu:.... Um... What happened? Rottytops: I don't know. All I did was ask I could have something to eat there and they all scream yelled "GET OUT OF YOU DAMN DIRTY ZOMBIE!!" and threw weapons at me. Foxtrot:..... Rottytops: But yeah! How's your tour going? Zulu: We're just trying to find some food. Rottytops: Same here. Wanna try and look together. Foxtrot: As long as we don't look there... Zulu: Yeah. Rottytops: Then let's go! There's gotta be something around here. (Zulu, Foxtrot and Rottytops all start searching the kingdom for food. They begin to search the market) Rottytops: I bet there's like a meat stand or something here. Zulu: There has to be. What do you think Fox? (Zulu looks at Foxtrot to find him looking over at a nearby stand) Zulu: Foxtrot? (Foxtrot is seen looking over at an armor stand where his eyes focus on a medieval knight helmet) Foxtrot:.....I want it. Zulu: Foxtrot? What are you doing?? (Foxtrot holds the helmet) Foxtrot: Its so cool. And shiny. Rottytops: I think he wants it Zulu. Zulu: I think so. But the question is whether or not the vendor will give it to him. (Foxtrot is seen holding the helmet in his hands looking at it with joy before it is then suddenly swiped away from him) Foxtrot: *gasp*! Huh?? Armor Vendor: THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU DAMN MONSTER!? Foxtrot: I-I-I-I- I was- Armor Vendor: You think you can just come to this city, eat our people, AND take what you want!? NOT IN MY STORE!! Foxtrot: But-But-But- Zulu: Hey! (Zulu runs up next to Foxtrot) Zulu: The hell do you think gives you the right to yell at my brother like that?! Armor Vendor: Heh, your brother? Zulu: Yeah exactly! Jeez man, all he wants is the damn helmet! Armor Vender: Like I'd EVER let some disgusting ugly, flesh eating MONSTER touch my products! (Foxtrot then starts to tear up. He then hugs Zulu crying. Rottytops watches and gets angry) Rottytops: Okay. That's it. Zulu: You better apologize to my brother right now! Armor Vendor: Or what? Zulu: You really wanna test that theory asshole?! Rottytops: Zulu, calm down. Zulu: Huh?? Rottytops: *walks up* I got this. Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts